This invention relates to a connector.
As described in JP-A-2006-310184 (Patent Document 1), a conventional shielded connector has a structure that enhances the noise resistance by providing a double-structure housing and a double-structure shell.
This conventional shielded connector will be described with reference to FIG. 21. As shown in FIG. 21, a connector 301 of Patent Document 1 includes conductive contacts 311, an insulating inner housing 321 holding the contacts 311, a conductive first shell 331 covering the inner housing 321, an insulating outer housing 341 covering the first shell 331, and a conductive second shell 351 covering the outer housing 341.